


Mask: Blank

by specialagentrin



Series: masks [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, child!dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: Around the first time Dream ever laid his hands on the unfinished mask in the traveling booth at a universal festival held by the higher ups, he knew it was a calling of sorts.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Captainsparklez
Series: masks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980545
Comments: 13
Kudos: 324





	Mask: Blank

It’s a distant memory.

  
  
Not exactly distant, but something that he doesn’t like thinking about often. He was… eleven? Twelve?

  
  
Around the first time Dream ever laid his hands on the unfinished mask in the traveling booth at a universal festival held by the higher ups, he knew it was a calling of sorts. Called the ‘Scare Festival’, due to the gifted ones having received a letter upon awakening about the world taking a brand new form, that it would shift and change in front of their eyes. The festival was a last-minute thing, and villages from around the world would get a letter placed in front of their doors about the major event.

  
  
Dream and his family traveled through the Sparkle Lands, where King Sparkles would hold the grand event for all to come that year. He flipped the mask over a few times before someone took that out of his hands.

  
  
“People tend to stare at you less when you have a mask on.” The merchant said. She was a young, tall woman, hair slicked back into a tight bun and light blush on her cheeks. Smiling thinly at him, she placed it back into his hands. “Are you buying this blank mask? I’ll give it to you for a small price.”

  
  
“No thanks.” Dream placed it back onto the stand, before rushing off to go meet his family. Weaving in and out of the crowd, ducking underneath hands holding baskets and leaping over crates filled with sweet, salty and spicy smells. He crashes right into his father’s back, nearly making him drop the arrow he was sharpening onto his foot.

  
  
“Where did you run off too? The King is almost about to make his entrance.” He states, ruffling his hair and pushing the wavy locks to the sides of his face. “You wouldn’t have crashed into me if you would just let me cut that lock of hair covering your left eye.”

  
  
“No!” Dream protests, adjusting it to cover his eye once more. “It makes me look cooler, much more mysterious.”

  
  
“Whatever you say, Dream.” He chuckles. “Let’s find a good spot in the crowd to view the King, hm? Where’s your mother and sisters?”

  
  
It only takes a few minutes to scout them out, and the five of them talk in eager chatter for the festivities that we’re to come after the reality shift. The moment orange hues were spotted in the sky, and the sundial read 8:02 - the king arrived in a burst of sparkles on the man-made stage. The crowd cheered loudly for his arrival, and he smiled sweetly at them in return.

  
  
“Are you all having fun?” King Sparkles questions, and the crowd screams even louder. Dream can’t seem to see him between all these people, so he lets go of his father’s hand to crawl between the open spaces of people’s legs to catch a good sight of him. “I’m glad, I’m glad. ‘Cause so am I!”

  
  
King Sparkles thrusts his hands into the air, and another array of sparkles shoot into the air. Dream nearly gets trampled on more times than he can count within the span of two minutes. “Now, I’m sure you’ve heard of pretty horrible rumors about this scare festival, and how it will leave us cowering in our houses n’ whatnot - but I assure you, that’s not the case. From my letter, along with the rest of the gifted ones, have been alerted that it’s only going to affect the netherworldly portal -”

  
  
Dream makes it to the front of the crowd after he shoves a couple aside, his blue sweater covered in dirt and dust.

  
  
“And only a few new interesting mobs to be added.” His eyes meet Dreams for a moment and he looks down at the ground, suddenly feeling ashamed. And yet it’s like something clicks inside of his head. Like a map of sorts, to speak to others. “Any questions?”

  
  
_I wish I had that stupid crown on your head._

_  
_ _  
_ King’s Sparkles eyes light up in confusion. _Hello?_

  
  
Dream nearly screams at the voice whispering inside of his head. It sounds so much like King Sparkles, and he’s scanning the crowd for what must be his voice. The sun touches the horizon, and a light glows above the king’s head. It’s appears to be a scroll, sealed up tightly, to alert him the new world changes. The grass beneath their feet becomes a bit greener, a few shades of color blossom as well.

  
  
King Sparkles grabs the scroll, opening it up. He takes a deep breath to announce the new changes, but cold blue eyes stare directly into his own. Dream’s heart catches in his chest, fear clawing into his mind. People are moving away from him, backing away from him.

  
  
“What - what happened?” His voice is scared, weak, and the golden hue of the scroll spawning above his head clears everything up in an instant.

  
  
Ah.

  
  
He's gifted.

  
  
“CEASE HIM!” King Sparkle says, and Dream looks towards the king in fear. Everyone’s looking at him, everyone’s staring at him, and oh Irene they look like they want to _hurt_ him -

* * *

  
  
Dream runs.

* * *

  
  
Scrambles up onto the stage, weaves between what must be a guard, and jumps right off. Goes through the endless aisles of stores, tripping over a crate - knocking the air out of him. He pushes himself onto his feet and realises that he’s in front of the storebooth where he originally saw the blank mask.

  
  
_People tend to stare at you less when you have a mask on._

  
  
He snatches it with eager fingers, slipping the mask over his face. And he shouldn’t be able to see anything, and yet, the mask isn’t blocking his view at all. It’s as though it’s not even on his face at _all_. Dream removes it - then places it back on. He _knows_ it’s on by the way the small rubber band is holding on.

  
  
His curiosity is cut short when someone yells at him, and Dream is running for his life once more. He can hear the silent hiss in the distance, the _vwoop_ of a large, scary stickman with horrifying purple eyes, the evil crackle of something new. After a good half n’ hour of running for his life, he feels like he’s run far enough, taking a seat besides an oak tree.

  
  
Eyes fluttering closed, head leaning on the tree, body sagging, he allowed himself to relax. He ran out of breath a while back, but his body told him otherwise, still full of energy and excitement and adrenaline. Dream can hear monsters in the distance, and fear settles into his body. All he had to do was just survive a few hours, and he could return home to his family. 

Yeah, that sounded like a good plan right about now. 

  
  
_Kid?_ King Sparkles voice rings through his head again. _You alive?_

  
  
Dream debates on whether or not he should answer. He could be captured and beheaded for all he knows. _Hello? You need to tilt your head down if you want to talk back to me, kid._

 _  
_ _  
_ Fuck it. He looks towards the ground, fiddling with the end of his sweater.

 _  
_ _  
_ _Hi._

 _  
_ _  
_ _Hey! You alright, Dream?_

 _  
_ _  
_ _You...you know my name?_

  
  
_Yeah, your parents told me. They’re pretty worried about you. Can you give me your cords?_

_  
_ _  
_ Dream blinks in confusion. _Cords?_

  
  
_Ah, right - you're a new gifted, you wouldn’t know how geography works._ King Sparkle sighs. _Can you tell me where you are? Describe it to me?_

 _  
_ _  
_ _Um… there’s a bunch of trees around me. I see the festival to the right, if that helps?_

  
  
_Kinda._

_  
_ _  
_ A few moments of silence, and King Sparkles appears in front of him, scaring Dream for a third time in a row. “Nice mask.”

  
  
“I - thank you, King Sparkles.” Dream stammers out, looking in confusion when King Sparkles barks out a laugh.

  
  
“ _King Sparkles_ \- Irene, I hate Lizzie for making everyone call me that. Call me Captainsparklez, squish the two words together and emphasis on the z at the end.” Captainsparklez states.

  
  
“Captainsparklez.” Dream pronounces. “Do the villagers really not want me dead?”

  
  
“What - no! Sorry, kid. That’s my fault. Shouldn’t have scared you off like that by trying to get the villagers to grab you for me. I ran the first time I found out I was gifted, too.” The captain says apologetically, patting Dream on the shoulder. “Let’s get you back to your parents, huh?”

  
  
Dream hums in agreement, falling in step beside him. “Wait - why can I see through my mask?”

  
  
“Honestly, I’ve got no clue how the masks and glasses, crowns and bows - anything that is attached to our body somehow manages to stay on our body.” Captainsparklez admits. “Just another mystery that’s left unsolved for now.”

  
  
“And what do I do as a gifted, then?”

  
  
“I can’t tell you, you need to figure that out for yourself. But I’d be happy to teach you the first steps.”

  
  
“Like a mentor?”

  
  
Captainsparklez smiles. “Yep. Like a mentor.”

**Author's Note:**

> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &
> 
> requests are open - kudos and comments are really appreciated!!!
> 
> twitter (please talk to me I am lonely) - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)
> 
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)


End file.
